colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 0.7.2
List of changes for Version 0.7.2 (see also file NEWS in source) Bugfixes: * #1324092: cofs rename replace existing file. * #1791993: Ship modules with root as owner and group. * #1853578: memory usage limit: 0 MB on machines with 4 GB RAM. * Fix cofs chdir with wildcards on existing upper/lower directory. * Don't drop last char from config, if last line no ends with CRLF. Console and daemons: * New menu entries in FLTK console *: Power off: Fast power down coLinux kernel. Without file sync! *: Reboot: Sends ctrl-alt-del, init process goes into runlevel 6 *: Shutdown: Calls "/sbin/shutdown -h now" with fallback to "/sbin/halt". Shutdown will automatic call from stopping as service, of if the user click close close on the colinux-daemon. * New: "colinux-daemon -p pidFile" stores ID of coLinux in file pidFile. "colinux-console-fltk|nt -p pidFile" attach the monitor from stored ID. With this mechanism can open a named console without knowing the current ID (Process ID). pidFile will removed on normal shutdown. * Network daemons TAP, Bridged and Slirp runs with process priority high. * Added a nice colinux 3D logo image to the "About" box (Nlucas) * Stop with error, if double defined device (cobd,cofs,eth,exec) * Optimized workaround for DEP/noexecute problems (flush tlb). Kernel: * Kernel has been updated to 2.6.22 (Thanks to Anders Eriksson for 2.6.13, 2.6.14, 2.6.15) * Holds multiple kernel versions in patch series files (2.6.12, 2.6.13, 2.6.14, 2.6.15, 2.6.17, 2.6.22) * cloop updated to 2.06 (compressed loop blockdevice from Knoppix) * Hotplug enabled, udev usable Installer: * Text was to big for description box in installer. item #1819219 * Add Ubuntu 6.06.1 to images page. Update image Fedore 7. Add web link to Notes for each image. Link to 'other images on SF' clickable now. * Un-/Installer checks a running coLinux before overwrite or remove old files. item #1396459, #1549148 * Uninstall old colinux with old exefile, path from registry uninstaller Requests-1553923 * Update tapinstall.exe (alias devcon) from DDK 3790.1830 (Mar 24 2005) * Block installing on 64 bit systems. Buildsystem: * Linux as host: Restructed build of colinux.ko, use kbuild system from host. Host with regparm=3 is usable (tested host 2.6.22). * Linux Kernel and daemons can build with differ gcc versions now. ABI is runtime checked. Usable gcc for kernel: 3.4.x, 4.0.x, 4.1.x, 4.2.x up to 4.3.0 * Warnings from gcc 4.x fixed. Debugging: * New: Debugging.txt with hints for debugging colinux start problems. * Option "-v level" enable verbose messages and debug prints on console. * colinux-debug-daemon: Only connect to driver, if args -s settings. * Leveled debug output to Dbgview.exe (www.sysinternals.com). Needs to enable facility/level with colinux-debug-daemon before. Updated libraries and tools: * gcc 4.1.2 (unpatched now, not from mingw) * binutils 2.17.50 * mingw 3.11 * w32api 3.9 * WinPcap 4.0.1 Upgrading from 0.6.x to 0.7.x * XML config files have been removed. Use the command-line syntax in a name=value per line plain text file instead (see colinux-daemon.txt): *: kernel=vlinux *: mem=32 *: cobd0=fs\root_fs *: cobd1=fs\swap_fs *: eth0=slirp *: root=/dev/cobd0 *: ro * Replace the '-c name' with '@name' as parameter for colinux-daemon. * Locate for tool "colinux-xml2cfg", a XML to CFG converter for coLinux on SF or here * The file initrd contains no modules. Modules are only in the file vmlinux-modules.tar.gz. The initrd extracts modules over device cofs31 automaticly, if you configure it as "initrd=initrd.gz" in config file. After modules are installed, you can remove the initrd from config. * If upgrading from 0.6.1, see README.txt for 0.6.2 or Wiki for information about other issues when upgrading. Category:Releases